The Return
by puritysan
Summary: The return of Doctor Who  11th  to Bad Wolf Bay... why? Only, time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

The unique noise of the TARDIS could be heard for miles, that is, if you were the right person. And for Rose Tyler, she hadn't heard it for years, since coming to Bad Wolf Bay. Not that she was expecting to hear it, but she couldn't help _listening_. Listening and looking up at the sky.

Of course, it was completely awkward to be thinking about _him_ when he, essentially, stood right next to her. He was _him_, and _he_ was him in all matter of speaking. But, it still made her head spin. Something was _wrong_ with this Doctor. _Something_ was missing rather. However it was true, this Doctor held his love for her... She just couldn't put her finger on it.

A hand settled to her shoulder and the very man, well, his copy at least, stood next to her. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "fine, Doctor... Don't you think we should give you a proper human name now? Now that you're human, that is."

The Doctor chuckled, much like his original self; it made Rose shiver. "Have you been able to think of one? I surely haven't been able to."

Rose frowned, "I've been calling you - _him_ - the Doctor so long... I really can't think of anything else."

"Neither can I, love, neither can I."

Rose sighed. It was just getting so irritating to call him The Doctor. It didn't belong to him. He wasn't The Doctor and then in all respect, he was. He had the same knowledge, the same face, attitude, everything! But for some reason... He just wasn't him. It was enough to make Rose pull her hair out.

And it worried him; and his face must have shown it, because when Rose turned to him again, she had a curious look upon her face. "Is something the matter?"

The Doctor merely smiled, "nothing at all, nothing at all."

She had a face, as if she didn't believe him, but didn't question further; about that, at least. "Don't you ever feel like you're missing something? Something that's apart of you?"

The Doctor looked at her curiously, then smiled, "I do miss the adventure. Being an ordinary human does have a few drawbacks." She was scowling... Or maybe she was pouting at him now. "But I'm assuming you meant something else. I can't really say. Then again, I have a feeling you're right."

"I wonder what it could be," she half said aloud, and half wondered to herself.

And then, suddenly, the wind picked up around them in a most familiar way, and both Rose and The Doctor turned to just see the TARDIS materialize once again, in that same spot. Rose and The Doctor stood in shock as the door opened, and two heads appeared. One of a male with brown hair, the other a female with fiery red hair. The male looked up, and blinked twice before greeting, quite chipperly, "why, hello!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rose blinked, staring at the two other humans, and then at the TARDIS. Her Doctor next was staring at the man with brown hair, and this is where Rose looked now, confused, bemused, and slightly teary-eyed. "Doctor?"

"That's who I am, last I checked," said the _other_ Doctor, next to the red head.

Of whom, was looking at Rose and _her_ Doctor, and blinked. "What're we doing here, Doctor. And how does she know you?"

The _other_ Doctor, stared at Rose, as if studying her, and said, "you know what? No idea."

Rose's mouth gaped for a moment and then snapped shut with a click. "What're you doing here anyway? I thought this world was sealed off."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too..." the _other_ Doctor said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Rose stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "I mean, had it? Huh! I wonder. Is this world in any sort of danger or dilemma?"

Rose shook her head, staring still, deep on thought. The _other Doctor _studied her a moment, "what'd you say your name was?"

Rose blinked, "I didn't, it's Rose, Rose Tyler."

The _other _Doctor grinned, making an odd tingle go up Rose's back, which made her smile. "Well Rose Tyler, let's go find what brought myself and Miss Amy Pond here, then, shall we?"

Rose nodded and the _other_ Doctor and the woman known as Amy Pond strode past her and _her _Doctor. His eyes narrowed in thought. "Do you think it's wise to follow them?"

"Sure I do! He's the Doctor... I mean, you, isn't he?"

_Her _Doctor frowned. "I don't trust him."

"How can you not trust him, he's you!"

"And that's the problem, I think."


End file.
